


Best Part of Waking Up

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: 64damn_prompts, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coffee machine down the hall is still broken."</p><p>For the 64damn_prompts community: #4 lost scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the Season 3 finale ("Human Error").

A paper cup slid across the glass table and lightly collided with a groggy Chase's forehead. He opened his eyes to find a Post-it stuck on the warm coffee cup.

_NOT HOT CHOCOLATE_

"What?" he lifted his head to find Cameron sitting at the other end of the table, reclining as she stretched her legs over Foreman's normal seat. "Why?"

Cameron shrugged. "Coffee machine down the hall is still broken."

"Oh... thank you." Chase took a sip and sighed as the warm liquid slid down his throat. "So, does Foreman get a cup too?" He was hoping for something, for _anything_ that would put this offering in the realm of NOT JUST A COWORKER.

She shook her head. "I ran out of change so Foreman's going to have to deal with having just a free Goodbye Hug."

Chase, proud enough to say that he exercised emotion control bordering on stoic, waited until she looked away until he allowed his lips to sneak out a pout.


End file.
